Pumpkin Soup
by Pianist707
Summary: Danger: My first attempt at a little romance. - - Zelda gets a fever and is treated by her best friend, Link.  Skyward Sword. I'm not sure if I did write romance, so don't kill me!


**I am continuing to write stories on . I'm still suffering a writer's block, so I'll attempt to do my best writing this small story. I sort of failed in long chapters; this will be like a practice.**

**Disclaimer: Pianist707 does not own Legend of Zelda. If she did, there would be more Zelink in the game series.**

**Note: No OCs are included. Just normal characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed in warm sweat, my hair plastering to my face. Abruptly, I feel my forehead; it's still burning from the fever I acquired a few days ago. With a tremendous effort to sit up in my bed, I finally fall back in weariness. This is the second time I've been sick.<p>

In Skyloft, we rarely get ill these days. There's an abundance of fruit where we get hunger pangs and hardly get a rotten fruit at times. The nights in Skyloft have a colder temperature, in addition to some of the knights who suffer when flying at high altitudes.

My thoughts are interrupted when my door is rapped by a light knock. "Zelda?" I recognized father's voice. "Are you awake?"

I shifted around the bed, shoving the blankets to the side. "I'm fine father," I called, my voice cracking. Immediately he opened the door and closed it slowly. The chatter from the Academy hall subsides from my throbbing ears. He's holding a bowl and a white cloth in a tray.

"We're low on medicine, so the potion-maker is brewing things up in the Bazaar. For now, I'll give you herbal tea." He placed a brown clay mug on the table along with the tray. He soaked up the cloth, folded it, and placed it on my forehead. It seemed to warm up as soon as it touched to the skin, but it was relieving. Pulling me up to a sitting position, he gives me the mug, which I gratefully sip. The Stamina tea puts some energy into me.

"Thank you." He fixed the loose covers and left the room, closing the door gently behind him. I put down the mug and lay on my side, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Link!" I playfully tackle him from a ledge, he yelps in surprise from my sneak attack. "Hah, got you again!" I giggle as he gets up, covered in mud and staring indignantly. We're playing in the rain, chasing each other in front of the Knight Academy.<em>

_Suddenly the front door opens, and father steps out. "Link, Zelda! Come inside, it's a downpour out there!" He yells. Obediently, Link and I run inside. We drench the carpet and take turns bathing ourselves._

_In the kitchen, we eat our dinner. Tonight we're having a goose with vegetables. Link, with _

"_Link, that was so fun! Maybe we could go outside sometime in the rain-"I cough. Father looks in concerned, as he pats my back a little hard, but I shake my head. "It's just a fever, father." _

"_Ah," he said, eyes widening in realization. "It was a warm shower, after all. I'll bring you to your room." He picked up slowly, as my weight was of an average 10 year old, and walked to my room. Link followed after, but he stopped to go back to the kitchen. _

_Father tucked me into bed, when Link knocked on the door. Opened, he walked in, holding a tray with warm bowl of soup and spoon. "Thank you, Link. I'll just leave the rest to you." He winked and left, leaving the blushing boy. I made a tiny wave. Slowly he walked over and placed down the soup._

"_Zelda…"_

* * *

><p>"Wake up." Link's voice was soft. Strangely, it woke me up. Opening one eye, I gazed at my childhood friendly sleepily. Link was sitting in a chair in front of my<p>

"Hey, Link." I managed a weak smile. He gave a grin went on to wet the cloth at my forehead. He went on to pull out a pumpkin; the top carved out and filled to the brim with soup. Pumpkin soup was my favorite. "Wow, where did you get this?"

"I bought it from Lumpy Pumpkin. Took some time going through the storm." He chuckled. Well, that would explain why he was drenched like a wet Remlit. My brow furrowed, I reached forward and placed my hand on Link's forehead. It felt warm, as he turned deep red.

He was going to have a fever, just like me… "Link, are you all right?" I asked softly. My voice was still hoarse, so it came out like a squeak. He nodded. "But did you fly out in the rain?" hesitantly, he nodded again. I shook my head. Sometimes I wondered why he didn't think sensibly at times. "Link, you're going to be sick and stay in bed! You should've let father take care of this." I pleaded.

He laughed. "I'll be fine. Open your mouth." He opened the top of the carved pumpkin. He picked up the ladle, scooping servings into a bowl until it was nearly full. He slowly spooned the soup and placed it in my mouth. I couldn't resist. By half an hour I'd eaten a second serving. My fever seemed to cool down a little, my throbbing in the head stopped. "Well, that was delicious, right?" he smiled, pleased that I was more healthy moments ago.

"I feel little better." I confirmed. Link reached over and traced a stray stain of soup on my mouth. The contact made me flush a deep red, like a tomato. I ducked down to hide my blush. How embarrassing! When we were kids, running around and playing in the plaza holding hands were irrelevant.

He frowned. "It looks like you still have a fever. I'll let you get some more rest." He cleaned the contents and tucked me in bed. After closing the door, I slowly closed my eyes. Wow, I'm so exhausted. Darkness claims me as I dream.

* * *

><p>I woke up fresh the next day, as a ray of sunlight. I quickly sat up and hopped off my bed. My bones were sore for staying in bed, but I didn't feel like my forehead was burning, nor any lightheadedness. There must have been some magic in that pumpkin soup I had, for when I drank it in my bed I felt way better now.<p>

Excited, I slipped on my leather boots and changed from my nightdress into white leggings, blue shirt and belt, opening the door to my dorm. It was a happy time.

Father was in his office and he was pleased to see me in good health. "That pumpkin soup might've been the one that stopped the fever. Link must've treated you very well!" he beamed that my best friend helped me get healthy.

"I'll go thank him." I blurted, dashing out of the door. I scaled up the stairs, greeting Pipit and Karane along the way. They seemed happy that I was out of the bed and walking around the Academy after a week in bed. Finally, I reached the door, catching my breath, knocking on Link's door.

"Come in." Link's voice rasped. I blinked, surprised. He was well last night. Curiously, I opened the door for a peek. I gasped, placing a hand to my mouth.

His face was red, and he curled up in the bed, his expression weary. "Link…" He stopped me with a mild stare. "…Are you okay?"

"I'd like some of that soup."

**So there you have it. My returning one-shot. I'm doing my best attempting to write a Zelink friendship/light-romance genre. It's sappy, so I don't expect reviews. :l**

**I await my fate!**


End file.
